Des jeux bien pires
by FifiLapin
Summary: Oh, viendras-tu,oh viendras-tu...me retrouver...à minuit...à l'arbre du pendu.Cette chanson Peeta, je sais que tu t'en souviens alors chante avec moi, chante pour moi, chante et sauve-moi. Histoire récrite.
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

La porte s'ouvre en un fracas immense. Je m'avance dans l'allé sous le silence des spectateurs dans les gradins. Il n'y a pas un bruit. Pas une parole. Pas un souffle ne se fait entendre. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde retient sa respiration. Je continue ma route en direction de l'estrade.

Les liens qui m'attachent les poignets me font saigner jusqu'à l'os. Mon corps aussi douloureux soit-il reste droit. L'allure fière et la tête haute je marche sereinement. Mes cotes, mes articulations, mes bras, mes jambes, mes poumons….la douleur est partout. Suite aux tortures du Capitole je suis couverte d'écorchures, d'égratignures, de brulures, fractures, coupures, éraflures et bien d'autres blessures diverses et variées.

Je jette un regard bref à l'écran gigantesque à ma gauche. Les images sur cette écran sont les mêmes que celles retransmises à tout Panem. On m'y voit en tenue de geai moqueur. Le président Snow a ordonné que ma tenue montre bien toutes les traumatismes qu'a subi mon corps. Il veut que je sois l'exemple de l'échec d'une rébellion.

J'ai échoué à ma mission. J'étais l'espoir. Je suis la défaite.

Ils sont tous devant leur poste de télévision ce soir. Ils attendent tous de me voir. Ils ne se doutent pas de la raison de ma présence. Ils se demandent sûrement ce que le Capitole va faire de moi. Pourquoi suis-je ainsi : poings liés et corps enchaîné. La réponse ils vont l'avoir.

Arrivé sur l'estrade je regarde fixement la caméra sur le devant. Les Pacificateurs me forcent à m'agenouiller.

L'humiliation totale. Ma posture n'est guère glorieuse.

Ils sont là, le public, à me regarder. Je suis la bête de foire, le clou du spectacle. Mais c'est eux les plus ridicules. Dans leurs costumes pitoyables. Ils pensent être les plus beaux, les plus forts, les plus intelligents, les respectables. Ils ne sont rien. Ils sont lâches. Comment peut-on applaudir et encourager des jeux de combats à mort. Comment peut-on célébrer la mort des tributs dans l'arène. Je les déteste. Je veux les écorcher uns à uns. Les voir souffrir. Ils méritent de ressentir la douleur qu'on dû supporter les familles en deuil de leur enfant mort.

Mon regard plein de haine se pose sur Snow qui s'approche du micro.

La mine fière et l'allure orgueilleuse, il commence à parler.

-Mes chers citoyens, _dès que sa bouche s'ouvre je peux sentir son insupportable odeur de rose et de sang_, nous voilà tous réunis ! Personne ne manque ! Pas même notre brebis égaré qui, je l'admets à eu du mal à revenir. La jeune fille présente à mes côtés vous la connaissez tous. La fille du feu, le geai moqueur, le sureau mortel, celle qui a survécu aux Hunger Games, l'échappée de l'Expiation connue sous bien des noms, elle reste et resteras ….une….traîtresse ! Elle a osé défier le gouvernement. Le plus haut crime !

J'esquisse un sourire sadique face à ses propos. Et je continu de fixer la caméra. J'espère que ma famille pense à moi. Snow continu :

-Regardez bien son corps, ses blessures aussi nombreuses soit elles, ne suffisent pas à son châtiment. La rébellion est finie. La fille du feu avec. Te souviens-tu geai moqueur, de ton slogan principal ? _A cette phrase il a tourné son visage vers moi_, « si nous brûlons vous brulerez avec nous ». On dirait bien qu'à force de jouer avec le feu tu te sois brûlé les mains. Car personne n'est là aujourd'hui pour brûler avec toi. Sur ce, ma chère je te laisse découvrir par toi-même ta peine.

Il se retourne vers moi et me défie du regard avec un haussement de sourcil. C'est là que je vois un homme sur une plateforme. Elle termine son ascension et je remarque que l'homme debout dessus tient un arc et une flèche enflammée est chargée. Snow déclare deux minutes de silence. Il n'exprime pas le pourquoi de ces deux minutes mais je suppose que c'est juste pour que je sente la peur monter en moi. Alors je détourne mon regard de la caméra et le pose sur _ses_ pupilles bleus océans.


	2. Peeta ou es tu ?

**Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs**

Je me souviens, je me souviens de tout.

Je revois encore Effie Trinket qui annonce le nom de Prim, puis celui de Peeta. Ma flèche sur la pomme des juges. La déclaration de Peeta. Les 60 secondes avant le début des jeux. La mort de Rue. Cato et Clove. Les baies de sureau mortel. La victoire des Hunger Games. Le retour au District 12. Les bisous baveux de Prim lorsque je suis descendue du train. Le peu de paix avant la prochaine moisson. La discussion avec Snow. Les doutes sur l'existence du District 13. L'annonce de l'Expiation. Le mannequin de Seneca Crane. La grossesse factice annoncée par Peeta. Finnick, Beetee et les autres. Ma flèche dans la faille du champ de force.

La fuite.

Arrivé dans l'hovercraft, Gale m'annonce que le Capitole a décidé de détruire le District 12 et qu'il a presque été évacué à temps. Grâce à des espions placés au gouvernement l'information est arrivée aux oreilles du District 13. Ils ont tout fait pour qu'il n'y ait le moins de victimes possibles. Je retrouve Gale et il me résume l'évènement :

« -On était tous sur la place publique car c'était le moment où l'on revoyait les meilleurs passages du jour. Il y a eu un gros plan sur ton visage et on t'as vu tirer ta flèche. Tout le monde avait compris que tu étais en train de faire exploser l'arène. La seconde d'après, l'écran s'éteint. Un grand silence régnait. Enfin il s'est rallumé et une femme est apparue dessus, la Présidente Coin. Elle nous a hurlé de courir vers la forêt. C'était le chaos, tout le monde se bousculaient pour rejoindre les bois. Après des hovercrafts du Capitole sont apparus et ils ont commencés à bombarder les maisons. On a tous courus et les armées du District 13 ont récupérés le plus de personnes qu'ils pouvaient. Juste les trois quarts ont survécus.»

Je reste abasourdie par ses paroles. J'ai causé la mort d'environ 2000 personnes. Les conséquences de ma flèche envoyée contre la faille du champ de force sont lourdes. Ces personnes n'y étaient pour rien, ils n'avaient rien décidés. Ils ont juste subis. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, c'est trop tard. En tirant cette flèche j'ai déclaré la guerre au Capitole, à Snow. J'ai déjà beaucoup perdu et je vais perdre beaucoup encore. Mais il est trop tard pour reculer. Il faut aller au bout de cette rébellion. Pour que leurs morts ne soient pas inutiles.

Mon bras me fait souffrir. Au niveau du pli de mon coude, là où était placé le mouchard que Johanna a retiré, ma chair est en charpie. Des bouts de peau pendent et j'aperçois l'os. Je manque de vomir à cette vue et demande à Gale s'il a de quoi me faire un garrot. En apercevant ma blessure. Il s'horrifie et appelle un médecin pour me soigner. Pendant qu'il m'ausculte je demande ou est Peeta.

Gale me répond par un silence. Je lui redemande une seconde fois et toujours pas un mot. Je me relève et lui agrippe le col de sa chemise en criant.

« -Où est Peeta ? Où il est ? Peeta ! Peeta ! »

Pourquoi il ne me répond pas ? Où est Peeta ? Le Docteur ainsi que quelques infirmiers me retiennent de frapper Gale pour qu'il me réponde. Je hurle de toutes mes forces. Gale essaye de me calmer avec des « chuuuut, chuuut. »

« -Peeta ! Peeta ! Peeeeetaaaa !

-Katniss, reste calme. Katniss ! »

Gale tente vainement de me calmer. Mais je crie à plein poumons. Pourquoi il ne répond pas ?

« -Je serais calme quand tu me diras où est Peeta !

-Je suis désolé Katniss…. »

Quoi ?

Ça veut dire quoi je suis désolé. Comment ça il est désolé ? Où est Peeta ? Gale reprend très calmement :

« - Je suis désolé Katniss….on a pas eu le temps de le récupérer. Le Capitole est arrivé avant. »

Peeta au Capitole…ils vont sûrement le torturer pour avoir des informations sur notre évasion. Oh Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Peeta est une personne de plus sur la liste de mes victimes. Lui aussi je l'ai tué. Il est aux mains du Capitole ! Mon Peeta !

Je sens une piqure dans mon cou et vois qu'un infirmier m'a injecté un calmant car je me débattais comme une furie. Avant que je m'endorme je vois le visage de Gale. Il me fixe tristement.

Je me réveille durement. Allongée sur mon lit. Comme tous les matins depuis une semaine. La dépression s'empare de plus en plus de mon être. Les responsables des entraînements viennent me chercher tous les matins et les après-midi. Et me demande de venir mais je refuse systématiquement. Je ne veux pas y aller.

Ils ont arrêté de me demander. Après une discussion avec Gale qui me conseillait d'y participer avec lui j'ai accepté. Qui sait cela peut peut-être me servir un jour. Même si pour l'instant je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir.

Dans la base des rebelles tout le monde doit respecter un emploi du temps très strict. Chaque matin on place notre avant-bras dans une machine et notre programme apparaît dessus. Il n'y a pas de distinction. Personne n'y échappe. Chacun est contraint à cette règle. Ne pas suivre ce à quoi on est destiné est une faute grave.

Mes journées se résume en peu de choses : réveil _7h_, repas _7h30_, entraînement _8h-12h_, repas _12h_, visite médical _13h_, entraînement _14h-19h_, repas _19h30_, temps de réflexion _19h30-20h_ et retour au lit_ 21h._

Nous sommes des machines soumises à ce régime strict.

Mais vu tout le mal qu'a eu le District 13 à renaître de ses cendres, je pense qu'ils ont raison d'instaurer ces règles. Même si je suis la première les transgresser.

Les jours s'écoulent ainsi. Et je l'attends toujours. Chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure, chaque journée…Ou est-il ? Que fait-il ? Souffre-t-il ?

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi Coin a-t-elle préféré me sauver moi plutôt que Peeta ?

Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées par Haymitch qui est entré dans mes appartements.

« -Katniss, Coin et le conseil te demande. »

Je me lève en grommelant qu'il est bien tôt et que ça a intérêt à être vraiment important pour venir me chercher à cette heure-là. Je sors de mon lit difficilement. Prise de vertige une fois debout je retombe violement contre mon matelas.

« -Et après c'est moi l'ivrogne…. » Soupire Haymitch

« -La ferme je bois pas. Bon on y va ou pas à ta réunion !

-Enfile des habits propre ça fais mauvais genre d'arriver en pyjama dans la salle du conseil.

-Il y a peu tu étais bien le dernier à te soucier de ce qui peut bien faire mauvais genre. »

Il ne répond rien et se contente de m'attendre dehors pendant que je me change. Une fois la chose faite. Je sors le rejoindre et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle ou Coin et ses conseillers prennent les décisions les plus importantes concernant la rébellion.

Sur le chemin voir toutes ces portes d'acier fermé et ces couloirs froids me font rappeler l'aspect militaire du District 13. On ne se sent pas à l'aise ici. Aucun objet personnel n'est toléré. Nous sommes tous munis d'un tiroir ou ils sont soigneusement disposés. Le mien comporte ma broche de geai moqueur, une photographie de mon père sauvé à temps des bombes, un dessin de Peeta représentant Cinna en plein travail et une fleur fanée de mon District. L'ambiance qui règne dans cet endroit est lugubre. On ne fait pas deux pas sans être face à un soldat.

J'avance avec Haymitch. Il s'arrête devant une porte et presse le bouton à côté. Quelques secondes après elle s'ouvre.

La salle dans laquelle je m'apprête à rentrer est immense. Une table ovale est installée au milieu de la pièce et la présidente est à l'extrémité. Ses conseillers ont leurs fauteuils tournés vers elle. Il fait aussi froid ici que dans un glacier.

Toutes les personnes présentes dedans se retournent vers moi. Je me sens gênée d'être ainsi jaugée du regard par ces inconnus. Je ne les connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et ils me scrutent tous. Puis Haymitch annonce :

« -Voici vôtre geai moqueur ! »


	3. Peeta souffre tu ?

**Chapitre 2 : Une lourde tâche.**

_« Voici vôtre geai moqueur ! »_

Quoi ? Pourquoi dit-il ça ? Coin remarque mon incompréhension et elle commence à s'expliquer.

« - En tirant cette flèche, tu as fait ce que tous les rebelles attendaient depuis longtemps. Tu as défié le Capitole. Tu leur as déclaré la guerre. Nous sommes déjà prêts à les affronter depuis longtemps. On attend de toi que tu deviennes le visage de cette rébellion. Tu représenteras les rebelles. Tu seras notre geai moqueur. Si tu acceptes tu devras tourner des films de propagandes ainsi que présenter des discours pour inciter les populations des autres District à se soulever. Nous te demanderons de convaincre les autres à la rébellion. Toi seul peux en être capable. Personne n'a oublié l'épisode des bais. Tu es la fille du feu et les gens ont confiance en toi.»

Après sa tirade elle se lève, repousse ses cheveux impeccables en arrière et me tend la main.

« - Alors Katniss, acceptes-tu de devenir nôtre geai moqueur. »

Je la fixe droit dans les yeux pendant un moment. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Que vont-ils faire de moi si je refuse ? Autant finir ce que j'ai commencé. Mais Prim, ma mère, Gale et les autres. Snow sait que je tiens à eux. Si j'échoue, ils le paieront très chère.

Je ne peux pas refuser comme je ne peux pas échouer.

_Mais il me faut un moment pour l'accepter._

« -Laissez-moi un peu de temps.

-Bien, reviens ici une fois ta décision prise. »

Sur ce je sors de la salle et retourne à mes appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur je m'allonge sur mon lit et m'accorde quelques heures de sommeil. Au diable l'emploi du temps ! Je peux bien me permettre de l'enfreindre. Cela ne va certainement pas déranger quelqu'un.

Ma sieste fut de courte durée. Je suis arrachée à mon sommeil par Prim qui me secoue vivement.

« -Réveille-toi ! Katniss ! Réveille-toi. »

Je me relève et lui fait face.

« -Qui y'a-t-il mon petit canard ?

-C'est Gale il t'appelle ! »

Je me lève du lit et part à la salle centrale. Haymitch, ma mère et Gale sont présent. D'autres personnes que je ne connais pas ainsi que Coin sont là aussi. Tout le monde tourne la tête dans ma direction dès que j'entre. Gale m'invite à prendre place sur une chaise face au téléviseur. Je m'assoie. Il se met à genoux devant moi et me prend les mains avant de m'expliquer pourquoi il m'a fait appeler. Devant ce geste d'affection inhabituel je commence à m'inquiéter.

« -Katniss….on a reçu une vidéo du Capitole. Elle nous montre l'état de Peeta ainsi qu'un message de Snow. Es-tu prête à la voir ? »

Oh mon dieu Peeta ! Je m'arrête de respirer face à cette nouvelle. Puis j'hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Gale fait un signe à Coin de la mettre en route.

« -Bien, dis-moi quand tu veux l'arrêter. »

L'écran s'allume pour laisser apparaître mon garçon aux pains. Il est là. Dans une salle lugubre. Sur une chaise, il est attaché et son corps est blessé. Son visage meurtri me brise le cœur. Des pacificateurs sont placés dans chaque coin de la pièce. Puis j'aperçois Snow qui entre par une porte au fond. Il se place derrière Peeta et appui ses mains sur ses épaules. Je sens d'ici son odeur de sang. J'ai l'étrange impression qu'en fixant la caméra c'est moi qu'il cherche à fixer. Ses yeux bleus gris me transpercent. Puis il prend la parole.

« -Katniss, es-tu sûre de vouloir continuer ? Est-ce vraiment utile ce que tu as fait. Il serait dommage que ce pauvre garçon n'ait à subir les conséquences de ton évasion. Réfléchi avant de vouloir poursuivre ta rébellion inutile. Et surtout, souviens-toi de nôtre petite discussion avant l'Expiation.»

Dès qu'il a fini de parler le téléviseur s'éteint et je sors en courant de la salle. Gale essaye de me retenir. Une fois dans le couloir je suis stoppé dans ma fuite par Haymitch qui m'empoigne fortement le bras et me serre contre lui. Seul mon ex-mentor peut me comprendre. Il sait autant que moi que nous avons échoué à le protéger.

Une fois blottie contre lui je crie de toutes mes forces et fais exploser ma rage. Ma colère contre Snow est plus forte que jamais. Comment peut-il être aussi cruel. Son cœur est aussi froid que dur. Il d'une cruauté sans limites.

Haymitch est là pour me retenir. Il me serre fort pour m'empêcher de faire une erreur. Il me contrôle. J'ai l'impression qu'il est comme un père pour moi. Il remplace un peu mon défunt parent mort à la mine du District 12. Je me sens en sécurité ainsi même si je continue d'hurler comme une possédée. Je vois Gale qui apparaît au fond du couloir, il me porte dans ses bras et m'amène dans ma chambre. Je sanglote mollement et me réfugie contre mon oreiller.

Ma nuit est remplie de cauchemars tous aussi horribles les uns que les autres. Je revois le visage de Peeta. Le sourire mauvais de Snow. Les pacificateurs présents dans la pièce sombre. Ils me hantent tous. Mon Peeta me manque. Et je me sens affreusement coupable. C'est ma faute s'il est torturé ainsi. Je devrais être à sa place et lui à la mienne. Il est plus doué que moi pour parler aux foules. Il est plus apte à la mission du geai moqueur. Dès que je ferme les yeux je revois les siens. Tant de douleur se reflétait dedans. Il a dû subir des tortures barbares au Capitole. Il a sûrement beaucoup souffert.

_Il ne doit pas payer pour mes erreurs._

J'ouvre les yeux au petit matin, déterminée. Je me change en hâte et part rejoindre Coin et ses conseillers. Je rentre dans la pièce et me plante devant elle droite comme un « I », la tête haute. Coin me demande la raison de ma venue soudaine. Je lui réponds :

« -Je serais vôtre geai moqueur à condition d'aller sauver Peeta. »

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésiter surtout pas à me faire de vos avis par les reviews. Sur ce moi je vais me coucher car l'écriture ça épuise !

Bonne nuit à tous !

PS : je fais de mon mieux pour poster le plus rapidement possible. Même si je suis dans l'impossibilité de publier la semaine prochaine à cause des vacances. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonnerais cette fiction pour rien au monde !


	4. Peeta survis tu ?

**Chapitre 3 : Donnant donnant.**

Coin reste silencieuse quelques minutes. Elle me demande alors de sortir de la salle le temps qu'elle en discute avec ses conseillers. Je refuse. Il n'y pas à réfléchir.

« - C'est Peeta ou rien. »

Coin hoche la tête et dis qu'elle va voir ce qu'elle peut faire. Je retourne à mes appartements en priant pour que Peeta souffre le moins possible au Capitole et qu'il tienne le coup jusqu'à son sauvetage. Même si c'est sans espoirs. Ils ont dû déjà le faire souffrir à mort pour qu'il leurs fournissent des informations sur les rebelles.

Peeta survis-tu ?

Il faut à tout prix que je chasse leurs tortures de mon esprit.

Après avoir passé un bon bout de temps dans ma chambre je sors me rendre au à l'entraînement. La chef va être contente pour une fois que j'y suis présente et que je respecte mon emploi du temps.

Gale y est présent. Durant cette petite semaine il s'est rapproché de moi. Je sais qu'il est amoureux de moi. Il me l'a dit. Mais je ne peux pas, il n'est ne peut pas être mon amant. C'est mon ami d'enfance. Celui qui m'a aidé à survivre durant toutes années où mon ventre criait famine. Des jours et des jours à se serrer les coudes et pas une seule fois je n'ai pu ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui. Il est vrai que j'ai eu des doutes, beaucoup de doutes. Mais maintenant je sais que c'est juste un ami. Un très bon ami.

Mais il en veut plus. Depuis l'Expiation, je sais qu'il attend toujours que je le regarde, que je lui parle, que je lui sourisse. Ca me ronge. Je sais que je lui fais du mal. J'en suis consciente. Mais rien ne sera comme avant.

Il m'a délaissée avant mon second départ pour les jeux et le voilà qui revient. Car Peeta n'est pas là.

Je m'entraîne à l'arc avec Gale pendant des heures. Lorsque je tire ces flèches je me sens vivante et j'oublie tout. Seule ma cible occupe mon esprit. Rien d'autres. C'est mon moment de répit. Je peux enfin chasser toutes les horreurs des derniers jours de ma tête.

Une fois la séance terminée je pars avec Gale et nous allons mangez un morceau. Il me demande comment je vais depuis la veille. Depuis la vidéo de Peeta.

« -On peut pas dire que tout va pour le mieux. Cette guerre à peine elle est commencé que déjà on en souhaite voir la fin. Je suis moralement à bout. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à tous ces morts. Je revois leurs visages un à un dans ma tête dès que je ferme les yeux.

- Il faut que tu sois forte Katniss. Ces horreurs du Capitole ne doivent plus continuer. C'est inadmissible.

-Je le sais bien. Mais j'ai du mal et puis il y a Peeta. Il me manque. »

Il ricane légèrement à l'évocation de son nom. Je sais qu'il ne l'apprécie pas. Il m'exaspère à le détester ainsi. Je dois une part de ma survie dans les jeux à Peeta. Plusieurs fois il m'a sauvé. Et nôtre petit jeu des amants maudits, instauré par Haymitch, nous a beaucoup aidés obtenir les faveurs des sponsors. Mais Gale prend ça à la légère.

Il continu de rire.

« -Arrête.

-Pourquoi ? C'est marrant, non ? Tu penses qu'a lui. Pas une journée sans que tu l'évoque. _Peeta par ci Peeta par là._ »

Il se moque ouvertement de moi. C'est blessant. Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes malgré mes efforts pour les retenir.

« -Si je me préoccupe autant de lui c'est parce que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai survécu dans cette arène.

-Mais oui et toutes ces années à chasser ensemble pour manger c'était rien peut-être ?

-C'est pas pareil…Peeta s'est sacrifier pour moi dans l'arène.

-Tu ramène toujours tout à lui. Tu ne peux même pas voir que je suis là pour toi ! Mais depuis que tu es rentré des Hunger Games tu es dans ta bulle avec Peeta. Vous m'énervez tous les deux à être si proche l'un de l'autre ! Mais je t'aime Katniss ! Moi aussi je suis là ! Pourquoi tu m'abandonne ?»

Je sens la colère monter en moi. Comment ose-t-il me reprocher de ne plus m'occuper de lui alors que c'est lui qui ne venait plus à nos rendez-vous le dimanche en forêt. C'est lui qui ne voulait pas me parler. C'est lui qui m'évitait. C'est lui qui n'a pas accepté de venir vivre avec moi au village des vainqueurs. C'est lui qui refusait tout de moi. Il s'est tellement éloigné et maintenant il veut à tout prix passer un maximum de son temps à mes côtés depuis l'Expiation….

« -TU NE PEUX PAS ME DIRE CA ! Te souviens-tu de ton comportement à mon retour de ces jeux ! TU m'as abandonnée! Ne t'étonne pas que je sois autant attachée à Peeta après que tu m'ais laissée ! Alors je t'interdis de me reprocher ça !

-Mais voyez-vous ça ! C'est moi qui suis parti ! Je souffrais de vous voir ensembles. Mais imagine un instant le contraire Katniss ! Imagine toi me voir partir pour les Hunger Games et rencontré « l'amour de ma vie » ! Tu crois qu'après toutes ces années passées ensemble tu ne serais pas blessée de me voir avec une autre ? Ose me dire le contraire. Tu le sais très bien que tu ne le supporterais pas. NE LE NIE PAS ! »

Je me lève brusquement de ma chaise et le fixe droit dans les yeux.

-ALORS QUOI, nous hurlons tous les deux à travers le réfectoire à présent et tout le monde nous observent. Tu aurais préférez que je reste de marbre face à lui devant les caméras ! Que je ne joue cette comédie pour gagner. QUE JE RESTE A CREVER DANS CETTE ARENE SANS ESSAYER DE M'EN SORTIR! Mais, putain Gale, ce jeu des amants maudits m'a sauvé la vie ! Certes je suis tombée amoureuse de Peeta en jouant sa chérie devant tout Panem. Mais si tu avais été un peu plus présent ces derniers temps avant l'Expiation tu aurais empêché ça. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Alors oui Peeta compte beaucoup pour moi et oui ma vie tourne autour de lui. Et pour ta gouverne j'ai déjà imaginé le contraire je me suis mise à ta place. Je sais que c'est dur mais je ne t'aurais pas laissé tomber ! »

Gale s'arrête un instant de bouger et ses yeux deviennent tristes. Il m'observe. Et ne dit plus rien. Je décide de continuer ma tirade mais ma voix est plus douce à présent, même si la colère est encore présente dans mon ton je ne crie plus. Je lui parle avec le plus de mépris possible.

« - Sais-tu ce que c'est de participer aux jeux. De s'entraîner avec les autres tributs que tu vas devoir abattre. Et d'attendre 60secondes avant d'entrer dans l'arène. De courir pour sauver ta vie. De survivre alors qu'un groupe de carrières sont à tes trousses. De voir les autres mourir pour que tu gagne. As-tu déjà vécu ça Gale ?

-Et toi ? Tu sembles avoir oublié que tous les jours de la semaine c'est moi qui part à la mine pour faire vivre ma famille.

-Et toi que je t'avais proposé de venir habiter avec ta famille chez nous. Alors tu l'avais voulu. C'est toi qui as voulu continuer de vivre dans la misère. »

Notre conversation sur Peeta a tourné en dispute sur son comportement à mon retour des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games. Nous nous sommes donnés en spectacle à crier ainsi devant une dizaine de personnes. Je les regarde. Il n'y a personnes de ma connaissance. Pas de District 12 dans les parages. Je leur adresse la parole :

« -Oui Gale n'est pas mon cousin ! Et alors ça pose un problème ? Quant à toi, je désigne mon ancien partenaire de chasse du doigt, je suis désolé si ça te fait de la peine que je sois tombée amoureuse de Peeta mais si tu avais été plus présent ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. »

Je sors de la salle sous le regard ahuris des gens présents. Je sens son regard sur moi. Même si je suis de dos je sais qu'il me fixe des yeux. Je me retourne vers lui avant de sortir. Le peu de temps ou nos yeux se sont croisés lui a permis de tomber dans la folie. Il s'empare de la table ronde à ses côtés et l'a propulse dans les airs avant de hurler à plein poumons.

Je sors de la pièce en claquant la porte et m'avance dans le couloir avant d'être arrêtée par Haymitch. Il m'empêche de passer.

« -C'est pas le moment laisse-moi tranquille.

-Oui je suis au courant pour ta petite dispute avec Gale mais maintenant c'est l'heure du tournage pour les spots de propagande. Suis-moi. »

Je soupire et le suis en traînant des pieds.

« -Sois plus aimable c'est les spots contre le sauvetage de Peeta. »

A ses mots ma journée est un peu plus gai alors je le suis jusqu'au lieu du tournage.

Alors voilà pour ce petit chapitre. Pardonnez-moi du retard mais c'était les vacances. Merci pour les reviews et pour les « story alert », « favorite story »…..J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je commence à présent la suite. Avec bientôt plus d'action !

Fifilapin 3


	5. Peeta me pardonne tu ?

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous avec bientôt de l'action. La relation de Katniss avec Gale est dure à comprendre dans le livre alors j'essaye de m'adapter ! Je tiens à préciser que je reprends depuis la fin du Tome 2. Quelques passages comme la description du District 13 et les séances de tournages ainsi que le tenue du geai moqueur sont les même que dans le livre.

Je fais tout mon possible pour poster le plus vite possible ! Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir.

**Chapitre 4 : Départ précipité**

Cette semaine fut des plus épuisantes. Nous avons réussie à tourner six vidéos pour inciter la population à se rebeller en un temps record. Ils ont étés laborieux à réalise. Très laborieux. Le plus réussie est celui où je dis cette phrase :

« -Si nous brûlons vous brûlerez avec nous ! »

Ils commenceront à être diffuser demain matin. Pour l'instant ils viennent juste d'être finis. J'ai rempli ma part du marché.

Les troupes des rebelles s'agrandissent et gagnent du terrain. Elles nous redonnent espoirs dans cette guerre. Coin gère merveilleusement bien les opérations. Son attitude froide et hautaine laisse cependant à désirer.

Je n'ai pas recroisé Gale depuis nôtre dernière dispute. Il m'évite.

Encore une fois.

L'équipe de tournage m'ont filmée pendant que je récitais mon discours. Ils vont diffuser ce passage dans tous les districts afin que je ne sois pas obligée de m'y rendre. Cela serait trop dangereux. Je risquerais de me faire arrêter et de me retrouver aux mains du Capitole. Les tributs du District de la technologie ont réussie à pirater tous les systèmes de télévision. Ainsi il est plus facile de transmettre nos films.

Il ne reste plus qu'à la Présidente de remplir sa part du marché. J'attends ses directives avec hâte. Tous ces tournages m'ont fatiguée. Je m'autorise une petite sieste de quelques heures. Je peux me le permettre. Je l'ai tellement peu respecté l'emploi du temps qu'ils ont décidés de ne plus l'imprimer sur mon bras. Je suis ainsi libre de mes journées. Mêmes si je ne sais pas à quoi m'occuper.

Je retourne donc aux entraînements de temps en temps mais je reste peu. Je ne veux pas voir Gale. Prim insiste pour que je discute avec lui. Mais pas pour l'instant je ne suis pas prête. Je reste de temps en temps avec Madge. Elle gentille et ne pose pas trop de questions. Elle est apaisante même si elle est capable d'être vraiment stupide par moment. C'était ma seule amie fille au District 12.

La semaine se termine et je suis de plus en plus en colère contre Coin. Elle avait promis de faire quelque chose pour Peeta.

Par le plus grand des hasards au moment où je pense à elle, la voilà qui entre dans mes appartements. Il est rare qu'elle vienne en personne. Souvent elle envoie un de ses sbires me chercher. Mais là elle en face de moi.

« -Katniss on va récupérer Peeta une équipe de secours est envoyer au Capitole pour lui. Elle part dans dix minutes.

-Je veux en être. »

J'ai répondu sans réfléchir. Encore une fois. Mais il faut que je les aides. Elle me jauge du regard et soupire. Je suis prête à monter en cachette dans cette équipe si elle refuse.

« -C'est trop dangereux tu vas te faire capturer

-Qu'importe ! J'ai déjà remplie ma mission. Je veux y participer.

-Bon d'accord mais je ne garantis pas ton retour saine et sauve. »

Je sors de ma chambre avec mon équipement. Avant de sortir je l'entends qui grommelle. Arrivé devant l'équipe Haymitch me stoppe. Il tient un sac dans sa main gauche et me fais de grands signes avec l'autre. Il me court après. Je m'arrête et une fois devant moi il me tend le sac et dis :

« -J'en était sûr que tu voudrais partir avec l'équipe de secours... Tiens Cinna avait préparé ça pour toi. C'est ton armure. La tenue du geai moqueur que ton styliste t'avait confectionnée. Tu verras elle époustouflante »

J'ouvre le sac et trouve la tenue dedans. Je l'enfile dans l'hovercraft. Je parais très « femme fatale » une fois avec. Le chef de l'équipe m'explique toutes les particularités de l'habit.

_(La tenue est la même que dans le livre)_

On décolle enfin pour le Capitole. Les secousses du décollage sont nombreuses et les personnes à l'intérieur s'active à ranger les armes pour faciliter la sortie une fois arrivés, le commandant les aides. D'autres vérifient qu'aucun problème de fonctionnement des machines n'arrive. Le reste pilote l'engin. Nous sommes une vingtaine à bord. Et on croirait être dans une ruche vu le mouvement permanent des gens présents. Je reconnais deux visages. Un du douze mais que je connais juste de vu et Finnick.

Il est à bord avec moi. Il a, lui aussi, tenu à venir. Je m'assois près de lui pendant les deux heures de trajet et c'est lui qui engage la conversation :

« -Alors, comme ça il n'y a jamais eu de bébé avec Peeta ? Me demande pas comment je le sais tout le monde est au courant de votre dispute. Je dois reconnaître que j'y ai beaucoup cru.

-Non il n'y en a jamais eu » Mon ton est cassant et il comprend qu'il ne doit pas continuer sur le sujet sans s'attirer d'ennuie.

Nous continuons notre progression et atterrissons dans un coin reculé du Capitole.

Une fois à terre je trouve ça étrange que l'on ait pu se poser aussi près du Capitole sans avoir d'ennuis. Quelque chose cloche. Ce n'est pas normale des hovercrafts et des soldats du Capitole aurait dû nous arrêter depuis longtemps mais rien ne viens. Je vais retrouver le pilote et lui pose la question.

« -Pourquoi s'être posé si près ? On va se faire attraper !

-Aucun problème. Personne n'est venu. Nous pouvons continuer.

-Mais vous êtes idiots ou quoi ? Avec toutes les technologies qu'ils possèdent ils nous ont déjà repérer c'est sûr ! Il ne fallait pas se poser ici !

-Si vous avez un problème c'est avec le commandant qu'il faut voir ça ! Moi je reçois des ordres je les exécute ! Un point c'est tout ! On m'a donné l'ordre d'atterrir ici, j'atterris ici ! Mais je vous en prie il est dans la salle des machines ! »

Je renifle avec dédain et part chercher le dit commandant aussi débile qu'il en soit possible. Je m'apprête à frapper à la porte mais je l'entends au téléphone :

« -Oui tous vas bien on a atterris au bon endroit…..Parfait je les fais sortir…oui à mon signal attaquer…..ne sortez pas avant…..l'embuscade est prête ? …..Bien.»

EMBUSCADE ? Mais ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit un espion ! Le chef de l'armée du District 13 m'a dit qu'il était quelqu'un de sûre. Oh non je suis foutu, nous sommes foutu !

Il donne l'ordre dans le micro aux autres de sortir. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir.

Je sors en trombe de cette salle et cours vers les autres. Je leur crie de redémarrer que c'est une embuscade mais personne n'est présent dans l'hovercraft. Je regarde par la fenêtre et les vois dehors. Les pacificateurs ont leurs fusils pointés sur eux et nos troupes ont les mains en l'air, même Finnick. Je tremble comme une feuille. Je cherche comment m'en sortir. Mais c'est peu probable. Coin avait raison rien ne garantissait mon retour saine et sauve. Je suis seule dans cet hovercraft et les autres sont dehors avec des armes pointées sur eux. Une idée survient.

Je me souviens alors où sont entreposé les armes à bord. Je m'en empare d'. Elle parait bien légère.

_Vide._

Le Capitaine aidé à les ranger pendant le vol. Il a surement eu le temps de les déchargées. La situation est simple maintenant.

Je suis seule, désarmée et prise au piège.

Impossible de redécoller je ne sais pas piloter et je ne peux pas les abandonner. Je m'avance doucement. Et sur le pas de la porte j'inspire difficilement avant le calvaire.

Peeta me pardonne-tu ?

J'ai échouée à le sauver. Encore une fois.

J'appuie sur le bouton d'ouverture et le mur d'acier s'ouvre. Ils sont tous là à me regarder même les Pacificateurs. Des sourires satisfaits apparaissent sur le visage de nos ennemis. Un seul me tourne le dos.

_Une tête blonde._

Et voilà on entre enfin dans l'action j'espère que ça vous plaît donnez-moi votre avis. Pardonnez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes je ne suis pas très douée. A la prochaine pour la suite

Fifilapin 3


	6. Peeta m'oublie tu ?

Voilà je sais que j'ai fait une fin assez sadique au dernier chapitre alors je poste vite le prochain. L'action arrive enfin !

**Chapitre 5 : Le début du calvaire.**

Peeta est là. Et je ne comprends pas.

Que fait-il ici. Il est censé être sous les tortures du Capitole et non ici au cœur de l'embuscade. Il se tourne et me fixe dans les yeux. Quelque chose a changé. Il n'a plus le même regard. Il est glacial. Avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit il me parle :

« -Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué chérie ? »

Je suis sur la deuxième marche des escaliers qui permettent de descendre de l'hovercraft. Il n'est plus le même. Il est en uniforme militaire et ses médailles, que l'on a étudié petits à l'école, montre qu'il est le plus haut gradé de tous. Ils lui ont complétement retourné le cerveau. Il est impossible qu'il ait oublié sa haine et ses envies de rébellion contre le Capitole. Il oublie toutes les horreurs dans notre District maintenant détruit. C'est insensé ! Il nous oublie tous, nous les rebelles..

Peeta m'oublie tu ?

Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais la discussion passée que j'ai entretenue avec Haymitch me revient :

_« Je lui avais demandé ce de quoi le Capitole était capable de faire subir à Peeta et il m'avait répondu avec tristesse :_

_-Ils sont capables de tout, des tortures inhumaines et insoutenables autant moralement que physiquement. »_

_Il m'a alors expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qu'ils avaient inventé pour faire parler les rebelles. Certaines étaient particulièrement choquantes et inimaginables mais une avait retenu mon attention :_

_-Ils peuvent aussi injecter un produit dans le sang du captif qui va lui transformer le cerveau. C'est un peu comme si ils changeaient tes souvenirs. Ce produit est à base de venin de guêpes tueuses. Tu te souviens, celles de l'arène. Tu avais eu des hallucinations après. Avec, ils remplacent les bons souvenirs par les mauvais. Ils sont capables de faire ça à Peeta. Ainsi il se ralliera à eux juste avec une piqure dans le bras et il se jura de te tuer car il aura eu comme « mauvais souvenirs » des visions de toi comme une personne qui lui a nuit ainsi qu'à sa famille. Le Capitole peut ainsi le faire changer de camp. Ce scénario est tout à fait probable. C'est même ce qui risque fort de se passer….»_

_Après cette longue discussion j'espérais de tout cœur que rien ne lui arrive. Le voir se battre contre nous m'anéantirait. »_

Je suis réveillée de mes souvenirs par la voix de Peeta.

« -J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop manqué. Descends donc. Et rejoins-nous, _geai moqueur. »_

Cette voix… elle aussi a changée. Elle est comme son regard, aussi dure que la roche. Je descends les quelques marches et pose mes pieds au sol. En un coup d'œil au reste que l'équipage j'aperçois Finnick. Ses yeux font la navette entre moi et un Pacificateur. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire.

Peeta reprend la parole :

« -Pas trop déçue de s'être fait attraper. Il vous faudra comprendre que se rebeller ne sert à rien. Le Capitole vous écrasera. Emmener les. »

C'est un cauchemar. Peeta ne peut pas dire ça. Peeta ne peut pas être devenu une machine du Capitole. Je vais sûrement me réveiller et je me retrouverais dans ma chambre auprès de ma mère et de Prim.

Non. Non. Non.

Ca ne peut pas arriver. Finnick continue à me jeter des regards étranges. Il me désigne un Pacificateur des yeux. Mais pourquoi ? J'observe attentivement le soldat.

_Il est blessé._

Il est blessé au bras et il tremble. Le bras qui supporte son arme saigne et il se tient à un mètre de moi. Sa blessure lui fera lâcher son arme plus facilement si je réussi à l'atteindre. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un moyen de lui faire tourner la tête. Faire distraction. C'est ma seule issue. Mais comment.

_Finnick._

Je le regarde pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai vu ce qu'il me désignait. Il hoche la tête…et crie.

Alerté par son hurlement tout le monde tourne la tête vers lui. J'en profite pour frapper l'invalide. Son arme s'abaisse sous mon coup et je la récupère. Je prends un autre soldat plus proche pour otage. Mon bras autour de son cou, je pointe mon flingue contre sa tempe. Il ne bouge plus et je sens sa respiration s'accélèrer. Peeta et les autres se sont enfin rendu compte du retournement de situation et se retournés vers moi.

« -Un mouvement et sa tête explose. »

Peeta rigole. Son air machiavélique ne lui ressemble pas. On se croirait dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Et pourtant il continu.

« -Tu es idiote ma parole. Un pauvre soldat et si peu important. Abat le si cela te fais plaisir ! »

Il a raison. Je suis stupide. Ils s'en fichent d'un pauvre pacificateur. Mon otage est inutile. Je regarde aux alentours et vois Finnick maintenu à terre par les ennemis. Il me faut réfléchir vite.

« -Alors Katniss, que fais-tu ? »

Il est vraiment effrayant à parler ainsi. J'ai trouvé ! Je tire d'un coup sec avec mon arme sur l'endroit exacte où se trouve le réservoir d'essence de l'hovercraft. Une explosion s'en suit. Je suis étonnée de la fragilité de la carrosserie. Elle se brise pour si peu.

Le terrain joue à mon avantage. Encore une fois, comme dans les jeux. Le sable vole en l'air et l'embrume. La visibilité de tous est réduite. Je me pose alors plus de questions. Je cours à toute vitesse le plus loin possible. Mais à peine quelques mètres franchis je suis propulsé à terre et quelqu'un se trouve sur moi. Je veux le frapper mais il est très fort. Trop fort. J'essaye de lui échapper mais il me retient fermement. Une fois le nuage de sable passé je distingue son corps mais c'est trop tard. Sur le ventre je n'arrive plus à me battre et il attache fermement mes poignets. Mon dos s'arque sous la douleur des menottes. Elles sont trop serrées. L'homme se relève et je vois son visage.

C'est Peeta évidement.

Il appelle les autres pacificateurs et je vois que seulement la moitié de notre groupe a réussi à s'échapper mais pas moi, ni Finnick. Je hurle à plein poumons mais Peeta me tient trop fort. Contre le sol je ne peux rien.

« -Bouge plus ça risque de faire un peu mal. »

Il me plante une aiguille dans la gorge alors que je m'égosille. La douleur du produit que l'on m'a injecté est insoutenable. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui m'attend. Puis le trou noir remplace la souffrance.

En cette soirée d'élection je vous poste ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et bisous à tous.

Fifilapin 3


	7. Peeta qui est tu ?

La suite est là ! Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! Je poste ce chapitre en pleine nuit du Doctor Who sur France 14 !

**Chapitre 6 : Réveil douloureux.**

_Le noir. L'inconnu. Le vide._

Tout ça m'apparait alors que j'ouvre les yeux. Brutalement tout arrive. Rien n'est clair dans ma tête. Je ne sens plus rien et me retrouve seule.

J'essaye de bouger mais mes membres ne répondent plus d'eux-mêmes. Je ne me sens même plus.

Brutalement, une lumière m'ébloui. Elle apparaît juste devant mes paupières fermées. Je ferme très fort les yeux pour me soulager les pupilles mais elle est si forte qu'elle m'atteint même à travers mes paupières closes. Une silhouette se dessine derrière la lumière. Elle s'approche lentement.

Je lève la tête et une vague d'eau gelée- le mot est encore faible- m'arrive en pleine figure.

_Putain !_

Je n'ai que très peu juré dans ma vie mais là c'est sérieusement froid et ça réveille. J'écarquille les yeux et entre-ouvre ma bouche de stupeur. La personne qui m'a jeté l'eau m'est inconnue. J'examine la pièce où je me trouve. Elle est grise simple et le seul objet dedans est une chaise sur laquelle je suis attachée. L'homme est un militaire vu son uniforme. Je regarde derrière lui et aperçoit une vitre. C'est ce genre de vitre où seul un côté peut voir l'autre. Malheureusement je ne suis pas du bon côté.

Putain !

Nouveau jet d'eau glacé. Il m'anesthésie tout le corps un court instant. Les yeux difficilement ouverts et mouillés par l'eau ou mes larmes je ne sais pas. L'homme se place derrière moi et me détache les mains. Je saute sur l'occasion pour essayer de m'échapper mais il me retient fermement. Malgré plusieurs tentatives de ma part de sortir il m'assomme avec la crosse de son arme et me fais replonger à nouveau dans le sommeil…..

_Le noir. L'inconnu. Le vide…..à nouveau._

Je rouvre les yeux.

Accrochée comme un cochon à l'abattoir. Seule la pointe de mes pieds touche le sol. Des soldats rentrent dans la pièce. Chacun un fouet à la main. J'écarquille les yeux de peur. Et le calvaire commence.

Je reçois, je ne serai dire combien, de coups de fouets sur mon dos, mon ventre, mes jambes… Je sens un liquide chaud glisser le long de mon dos jusqu'à mes chevilles. En baissant les yeux je reconnais le sang. Quand les coups sont plus puissant que la moyenne mon visage se tort de douleur et je suffoque. Leurs atroces rires gras résonnent dans mes oreilles. Je me sens humiliée.

Puis le silence. Je m'attends à recevoir encore un coup de fouet. Mais rien ne vient. Je lève difficilement ma tête.

_Peeta._

Il est là et regarde. Mais son regard est le même que lors de l'embuscade. Dure, froid et moqueur. Il se place à son tour derrière moi. Je comprends alors ses intentions.

« -Peeta, s'il te plait. Non. Je t'en prie. »

« -Parce que tu croyais quoi ? Que tu allais réussir à vaincre le Capitole. Le district 12 est détruit par ta faute. Tu mérites de crever en enfer ! »

Il lève son bras et me frappe à son tour. Je crie à plein poumons, cabrant mon dos. Ma douleur est si forte. Je sanglote et respire bruyamment. J'ai peur. Peur de mourir ici sans avoir rendue leur liberté aux Districts. Peur de lui, de cette créature du Capitole. Mais je ne peux plus rien faire. Peeta me tire les cheveux en arrière, ses yeux me fixent méchamment et il déclare un sourire sadique aux lèvres :

« -Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que tous les rebelles soient exterminés. Tu vas bien pouvoir les regarder mourir d'ici. Une fois qu'ils seront morts, ce sera ton tour. »

Peeta qui est-tu ?

Il me fait si peur et il est si transformé. Il faut croire que l'homme sur la vidéo reçu n'est plus le même. Tous les Pacificateurs sortent et lui reste. Il sort un appareil photographique et me prends en photo. Mes yeux sont aveuglés par le flash.

« -Le peuple et les rebelles veulent de tes nouvelles. »

Il ferme la porte de la cellule. Je sursaute à la brutalité de ses mouvements. Un temps long et indéfinis plus tard je suis à l'épuisement. Je m'endors debout avec la certitude d'avoir d'horrible crampes demain.

Je me réveille dans un lit peu confortable certes mais plus confortable que d'être enchaînée. Je suis dans une petite pièce noire. Aucune lumière. Et rien pour m'indiquer le temps où la date qu'il est. Je reste sur ma couche. Mon dos est à vif et la douleur insupportable. Je repense à ma mère Gale et Prim. Si seulement je pouvais être à leurs côtés pour les rassurer. Leurs dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi.

Mon but était de retrouver Peeta. Mais il est tellement effrayant. Haymitch ne m'a rien dit au sujet d'un remède pour les lavages de cerveaux du Capitole. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas courant.

La porte s'ouvre et un Pacificateurs m'ordonne de le suivre. Une fois à sa hauteur il m'enchaîne les poignets et les chevilles. Je suis escortée à travers les couloirs par plusieurs militaires. Je jette un regard à mes vêtements et constate avec effroi qu'il n'en reste plus grand-chose. Ma tenue de geai moqueur et tellement abimée par la torture d'hier.

Ils me font rentrer dans une salle, puis dans une autre. J'aperçois Finnick entouré lui aussi de Pacificateurs. Il est debout. J'entre à mon tour et on me fait m'agenouiller en même temps que Finnick. Une forte odeur de roses et de sang me glace le sang. Je lève la tête, certaine de la personne en face de moi.

« -Alors Katniss, comment trouve-tu mon nouveau chef des armés. »

C'est Peeta, je le sais. Ils lui ont tellement retourné le cerveau qu'il est à la tête du Capitole. Juste ne dessous de Snow. Les étoiles sur sa veste l'indiquent.

« -Bienvenue en enfer mes chers amis. »

Il traîne Finnick sur la gauche et m'emmène sur la droite. C'est que l'enfer commence.

Et voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Donnez-moi votre avis par reviews !

Fifi Lapin 3


End file.
